Star Wars. Battle for Unicron
Star Wars. Battle for Unicron is a short scinece-fiction story, which unites universes of Star Wars and Transformers and belongs to the cycle "Star Wars Transformers". Plot The story begins nearly 6 BBY, during the Galactic Civil War. In the universe of Transformers it's the period after the series "Ghost in the Mashine", when the ghost of Starscream tried to connect Unicron's head to the Cybertron and failed. The Emperor Palpatine knows about these events ans sedns Lord Vader to the Cybertron to make a deal with the Decepticons. The purpose of this deal is to connect Unicron's head to the Death Star and to make transformers based on the technologies of the Galactic Empire. The Imperial Star Destroyer with Lord Vader comes to the Cybertron and the Autobots notice this. Springer reports Rodimus Prime it's a battlecruiser and Ultra Magnus tells that the Galactic Republic doesn't exist anymore and the Jedi Knights are out of law and killed by Darth Vader. Currently Bumblebee comes and says Lord Vader came to Galvatron. Rodimus Prime gives the order to prepare for battle and to search for any information about the survived Jedis. He also takes Springer, Ultra Magnus and Bumblebee to the Dead Sector to find Starscream's ghost. Yoda who is on the Dagobah feels the danger and contacts Obi-Wan Kenobi on the Tatooine convincing him to go to the Alderaan and to lead the troops of the Rebel Alliance for stopping the Emperor in his plans. Obi-Wan agrees although he feels guilty for everything what had happened after his padawan Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader. Qui-Gon Jinn's ghost appears in front of him and convinces Obi-Wan not to fight Vader, because that has another destiny. Obi-Wan promises not to fight Vader, but when he comes to the Alderaan and meets young Leia he forgets the promise and swears to kill Vader. Rodimus Prime and Co find Starscream and ask him to show the way to Galvatron. Starscream agrees but warns Rodimus that he wouldn't be the ally of the Autobots. Currnelty Arcee contacts Springer and tells him that Obi-Wan Kenobi is online. Springer sends Bumblebee to find out everything. Ultra Magnus follows him. Springer, Rodimus and Starscream go to the zone of the Decepticons. Vader came to Galvatron and made a successfull deal with him. He ordered transfomers based on the Imperial technologies - TIEFes (transformers - TIE-Fighters). Galvatron demanded to help him to conquer the Cybertron. After that he ordered Cyclonus to guide Vader to Unicron and the second order was for Shockwave: to make bodies of TIEFes. After that he went for a walk. Rodimus with Springer notice him. At the same time Starscream enters Springe's body and shooting Galvatron leaves the Autobots. Springer missed because Rodimus stopped him, but Galvatron noticed them and opened fire. Cyclonus who came from Unicron began to help him. After long shooting help comes to Rodimus and Springer. Ultra Magnus and Sandstorm attack the Decepticons and Rodimus captures Galvatron and finds out the whole truth. He says Galvatron tha had made a big mistake. The Autobots leave Galvatron and Cyclonus and Rodimus orders Arcee to prepare for attack. Lord Vader came to Unicron, where Cyclonus left him and promised Unicron to give him new body, demanding to listen to the Emperor. Unicron agrees, but thinks of betraying Vader, when he gets the body. Two tug ships haul him to the Utapau, the meeting point. Vader returnes to his Star Destroyer and finds the delivered bodies of the TIEFes. He revives them ("he stretched out his left hand and concentrated. Six energetic spheres appeared in his hand. When they reached the size of the robot's head, he sent the spheres to the bodies."), orders to watch for Unicron. Suddenly he feels changing in the Force and connects the Emperor to find out what happens. The Emperor tells him about Obi-Wan Kenobi and warns for the danger to be killed by him. Vader convinces his master that Obi-Wan is weak, he couldn't kill him on the Mustafar and can't now. Obi-Wan with the troops of the Rebel Alliance comes to the Cybertron to make an alliance with the Autobots. Rodimus tells him everything and they begin to plan his attack, when Galvatron comes to them. He admitted his mistake and wants to help. He shows them where the Galatic Empire wants to connect Unicron to the Death Star. The troops are going to fly to the Utapau. When Rodimus asks Galvatron about the reasons of this action, Galvatron answers that he does it only for the Cybertron and he doesn't want to lose the chance to fight with his enemy. The Imperial Squadron came to the Utapau earlier, than the Death Star, so that Vader waited for Tarkin. He didn't left his anabiotic room, because the nightmares from his past began to visit him. Suddenly he felt he should be on Unicron and went there. He was right: when the Death Star appeared, at the same time the Rebel Alliance with the troops of united transfomers came from the hyperspace and attacked the legion of Star Destroyers which should watch for the meeting point. Vader ordered to move the Death Star to the Camino. During the battle Obi-Wan Kenobi used the transformers' protection and entered Unicron where he began to destroy his protection system with the lightsaber. He almost finished when he met Vader. The battle began between them. During they fighted each other the Decepticons destroyed the TIEFes and the Autobots attacked Star Destroyers. The attack was successfull thank to the Dinobots and Devastator. At least Obi-Wan broke Vader's lightsaber and was ready to kill him, when Yoda's and Qui-Gon's voices disturbed him. They repeated that Vader's destiny to fall not from Obi-Wan's hand. Kenobi gave up and launched the signal rocket to attack. Vedge Antilles who participated this attack flew on his X-Wing to Unicron and launched the proton torpedo. Obi-Wan and Vader left Unicorn at the last moment, when his head exploded. Vader flew on his TIE Fighter to the Death Star where he connected the Emperor and reported about the betrayal of the Decepticons. The Emperor ordered his disciple to organize a punishing campaign against the Cybetron. It should be a test of the Death Star. Rodimus expected this so that after the celebration of the vitory he ordered to move the planet to the Rishi Labyrinth. The Decepticons agreed to help. Characters Star Wars * Bail Organa (cameo) * Captain Ignomar * Darth Vader * The Emperor * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Princess Leia (cameo) * Qui-Gon Jinn's ghost * Tarkin (cameo) * Vedge Antilles * Yoda (cameo) Transformers Autobots * Arcee * Bumblebee * Rodimus Prime * Sandstorm * Springer * Ultra Magnus Decepticons * Astrotrain * Blitzwing * Cyclonus * Galvatron * Scourge * TIEFes Notes * Making this story, i used the characters of "Transformers G1". * The story is written in the Russian language. Links Zvezdniye Voiny. Bitva za Unicron ("Star Wars. Battle for Unicron") Category: Star Wars Transformers Category:Fan Fiction